Confabulation: Another Ending
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: As promised this is an alternate ending to my story Confabulation, the story branches off from chapter 16. You will need to have read Confabulation to understand this story does not stand alone.
1. A Dream?

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my beauties!**

**So here is the alternate ending I said I had written,**

**throughout my story I had 2 or three options for an ending.**

**This was a very close contender, the story branches from the end of chapter 16.**

**I've added the last paragraph and a bit to help you remember this point,**

**I hope you enjoy this 'What If' storyline.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Kyoko." he called again begging her to look at him. To see him and the compassionate, remorseful look he held, the fact he had hurt her was killing him slowly. The pounding in his head he thought was his punishment at the rush of emotions he was feeling. As the tear-stained face of his lover turned to him the sudden rush of thoughts that were pounding at the door to his mind suddenly smashed open letting through a torrent of memories, thoughts, ideas, dreams. Kuon could still see Kyoko he could see the scream on her lips as she raced for him. He saw her face full of fear, love and other emotions he could not think of in those moments. Illuminated by the lightning he could not hear a sound. He did not hear her scream his name nor did he hear the lightning strike the tree, he had been standing below or the sound of the branch above him breaking. Though he felt the small body connect with his as she pushed him away, he watched as his body flew backwards, watched as Kyoko was buried below the leafy bow that had been smashed away from the large trunk.

He felt his head connect solidly with the trunk of the tree that had been behind him and then he knew no more as he slipped into the darkness. Kyoko was trapped, she could feel the heavy branch on her leg. Leaves and twigs scratched and pinned her to the floor. As she tried to pull herself out from underneath the tree branch, her head was hurting. A part of the bow had struck her head lightly on the right side. She felt lucky that it was only a passing knock, it probably would have been the death of her if it had hit fully. The sopping, wet ground below her in some ways helped but in others it hindered her as she managed to wiggle her trapped legs into a more comfortable position. But the sunken bow was stuck fast in the mud meaning she could not fully extract herself. Kyoko took a few moments convincing her mind she needed to stay awake. Her eyes wanted to shut but she refused them.

Kyoko fumbled around with her hands, hoping and praying it hadn't dropped out, hoping and praying that it would still be there. Finally her hands gripped her mobile. Kyoko was glad Kuon had taught her how to add numbers to the speed dial as she clicked the number 3 and begged for Kuu to answer.

"Hello Kyoko!" Kuu's voice rang happily through the phone.

"Dad...tree...path...Kuon..."

Even in her own mind she knew she was making no sense, but she couldn't seem to shake off the fog that was descending upon her. Even with Kuu screaming down the phone trying to question her she found herself slipping into the darkness, she could think no more.

* * *

"Hello, Kyoko-chan." a kind voice said.

Kyoko opened her eyes, the darkness she had fallen into was gone now. She looked up into deep, chocolate brown eyes and the kind smile of a woman she had seen, but could not remember her name or where she had seen her. Kyoko appeared to be lying on her back. The floor was soft but at the same time it felt scratchy in places. The breeze was cool and fresh with a very strong smell of salt and brine. The woman offered Kyoko a hand which she took and was swiftly pulled to her feet.

"Hi." Kyoko finally managed as she took in her surroundings.

Shock was her first feeling as she looked out across the ocean. It appeared they were standing on a hillside overlooking the sea. The hill was covered in grass and flowers that swayed in the breeze, dancing to a music only they could hear. There was a single tree at the top of the hill and Kyoko could just about make out another figure standing below the tree. He was tall and the shade under the tree made his features dark so Kyoko could not tell who it was. At first her heart had fluttered thinking it was Kuon, but as she went to take a step the kind woman stopped her.

"That's not Kuon, my dear." she said.

Softly laying a gentle, calming hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko viewed the figure once more and realised the woman was right. Even though the man was around the same height as Kuon he was smaller built. Almost skinny Kyoko thought compared to Kuon's broad chest and shoulders. Kyoko turned back to the kind woman.

"Sorry, but who are you? And where am I?" Kyoko asked as she looked around herself once more. She had never been here before, Kyoko was sure of that, but still she felt safe and happy. It was an odd feeling.

"My name Kyoko-chan is Takarada Jun and at the moment we are on a hill called Mermaids Point in Hokkaido."

Kyoko stared at the woman and suddenly she realised where she had seen this woman before. She realised that President Lory had a giant picture of himself and his late wife hanging in his office. She had seen it often and had even asked Maria about Lory's wife when they had been talking about her father.

"But you... died." Kyoko said, trying to control her thoughts and feelings. Failing miserably as if wading through deep water, she just couldn't get her mind to make sense of what she was being told.

"Yes I did die Kyoko-chan." Jun nodded at her and waiting for the girls reaction.

She had watched this child so much she smiled when Kyoko just accepted her words with a simple, "Oh."

Kyoko looked about herself a little more before looking back at Jun. Jun could see she was struggling so she gave Kyoko time to think, hoping the girl would brush away the cobwebs of her mind as they needed to talk with her and time was limited, even in this world.

"Am I dead then?" Kyoko asked looking back at Jun.

"No." came Jun's reply as Kyoko nodded.

"Good, I'm not ready to die yet." Kyoko added almost thoughtfully as Jun smiled.

"It's beautiful here." was Kyoko's next comment after a few minutes silence between them, though the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"Yes it really is. This is the first place Lory took me for our very first date. We met in Hokkaido you see. I was managing a talent that Lory was looking into hiring for his new business. This was when he was just starting out with Lory's Majestic Entertainment you see. He brought me here. We laughed and talked for hours before he told me he could not go back to Tokyo without me. He thought his heart would die with the separation." Jun smiled at the memories of her husband, he had always been a lover of love even then, but she had loved him all the same.

"So you went back with him?" Kyoko asked though she could guess the answer, Jun nodded.

"Yes I went with him to Tokyo and I never looked back. Together we built LME and we loved each other dearly." she allowed Kyoko a few more moments.

The girl appeared calm and controlled now so she broached the question.

"Are you ready to talk with us now? I have a friend who would very much like to speak with you before you have to leave." Kyoko looked over her shoulder at the man below the tree then at Jun and nodded. They walked up the hill together in a comfortable silence. They were near the top when Jun spoke again suddenly.

"I wanted to thank you Kyoko-chan for helping little Maria out. She is a beautiful, smart girl and she didn't deserve to blame herself for her mother's accident."

Kyoko smiled and nodded. "Maria is special to me and I couldn't agree more. She blamed herself for so long and I'm happy she has finally begun to live again as children should. Is Maria's mother here too?" Kyoko asked as an afterthought. Jun smiled and shook her head.

"No, Ami moved on from this place."

Kyoko didn't truly understand but she nodded acceptance. She had already realised to just accept this place and not question it, for if she did so she knew she would be questioning her own belief.

"Kyoko-chan, I would like you to meet my friend Rick Henshaw." Kyoko looked up at the tall, brown-haired man who had tried to save the life of the man she loved.

He had a nice, friendly smile even if he did look rather raggedy. Then she remembered Director Kurosaki who had looked like a member of the yakuza it just went to show you couldn't judge a book by it's cover.

"Hello Kyoko-chan, it's so nice to finally meet you." Rick said with a very deep, melodic voice. Kyoko half wondered if he could sing? Betting he could have given Sho a run for his money any day!

"Hello Henshaw-san." Kyoko said bowing politely, Rick chuckled which was a wonderful sound.

"Please Kyoko, just Rick I am not Japanese so all the suffix is not necessary and using my last name just makes me feel old." Kyoko smiled slightly worriedly she would have fallen into dogeza if he hadn't have mentioned about not being Japanese, dogeza would probably be another thing he would not like.

"Erm...thank you Rick...san." Jun laughed and so did Rick, Kyoko blushed bright red and looked down her body trembling slightly with the need to apologise.

"I'm so sorry, its just I was brought up in a Japanese traditional home, I will try but its difficult for me..." Rick placed a hand on her shoulder smiling at the young woman who had so captured his young friends heart.

"Kyoko you do not need to apologise, if you feel comfortable calling me Rick-san it's fine" the small patterns he rubbed onto her shoulder with his thumb while she took deep breaths reminded her of Kuon, he did that too, she relaxed thinking of Kuon and smiled.

"OK sorry." Rick just smiled and Kyoko felt safe, this was the man Kuon had loved, the man who had taught him important life lessons and in Rick and his actions she could see Kuon.

"OK shall we sit and begin?" Jun asked as the other two nodded they sat together in a small circle.

"Now Kyoko-chan we need you to listen. We cannot tell you everything as even we don't know everything, but we can tell you some things." Kyoko just nodded, listening to Jun with her full attention she knew without knowing that this was important and not a time to speak.

"You will be leaving soon Kyoko-chan as soon as the sun touches the sea you will leave us and return home." Kyoko looked over Jun's shoulder, the sun was already low on the horizon.

"OK." Jun smiled as Rick took over.

"Kyoko when you go back you're going to find that not everything is as it seems or as it had been. We cannot tell you why but you need to remember a few things. First everything you have learnt is true Kyoko. You are loved by so many people and most of all by Kuon, you can have children and be a wonderful mother and if you choose to marry the perfect wife. So never doubt yourself." Rick eyes were so serious and Kyoko nodded slowly before turning to Jun who started speaking next.

"Kyoko-chan you are a wonderful woman, actress and mother. You have found love again in your heart and I want you to hold onto that emotion. I want you to let it grow, to plant it inside yourself and watch it grow and bloom into the most wonderful thing life has to offer. Never forget you are loved by so many." Kyoko nodded again wondering what Jun had meant by 'You were', but she could see the sun over Jun's shoulder time was running out.

"Kyoko." Rick brought her attention back as he smiled at her when she turned to him.

"Kyoko you are and have been Kuon's strength and support for so long. I hope you understand that."when she smiled and blushed Rick continued. "Kuon is going to need you when you get back. He will need you to love him and bring the magic into his life I know only you can." Kyoko blushed deeper but nodded.

"It's almost time Kyoko-chan. Remember no matter how much has changed all you learnt is still the same." Jun said looking behind her before back to Kyoko.

"Also would you take a message to Lory for me?" Jun asked turning to Kyoko.

"Of course." Kyoko said as Jun took her hands in hers.

Taking a deep breath she began. "I want you to tell Lory to get his ass in gear and accept Ten. She is a wonderful woman and good for him. But if he keeps running away from her she will soon be snatched away by someone else. Tell him I love him and always will, but it is time he allowed himself to love again. How can he preach love if he doesn't follow his own advice." Kyoko could see how much it took for Jun to say this. She could see the sorrow covering the love in her eyes. Kyoko stroked her hands and tried to smile encouragingly at her.

"It's hard, you love him so much and sometimes that means letting the person go." Jun offered in a quiet voice which Kyoko nodded at.

"But one day you will be together again. It's not forever?" Kyoko's words half questioned and half comforted as Jun smiled at the young woman.

"Yes my dear. One day we will be together again, but I hope he has many long years left to enjoy yet." The two woman shared a smile. They were both in love and it was something that joined them emotionally.

"It's time Kyoko." Rick said standing up and smiling at them both. Helping them to their feet they all watched as the sun hit the water, for a second the light was blinding like a firework going off. But then it was gone and Kyoko could see what looked like a bridge of light connecting the sun to the hillside. Jun and Rick both hugged her.

"Go Kyoko. Make my boy happy and tell him from me that I'm glad he finally understands my magic." Kyoko nodded not wanting to speak in case she would cry.

"Bye Kyoko-chan. You look after my silly husband and granddaughter for me." She hugged Kyoko again and Kyoko hugged back.

"OK Jun-sama, I will look after them for you." when she pulled away both women where in tears, but they smiled and laughed before Kyoko turned and walked along the path of light, heading for the sun and for the world she had left behind.

* * *

"Well its been 5 hours since the reduced R.E.M, and her brain activity has settled to what we would consider normal, for a sleeping patient." the doctor was saying to the very worried Lory. He thanked the man and looked through the door into the private room, where Kuon sat keeping vigil over the woman he loved. Lory sighed. It had been 3 weeks since Kyoko had hit her head and gone into this comatose state. Her brain had been working full capacity, as if awake and learning or asleep and dreaming as the doctor had said, but not really here or there. She was stuck in the world between.

It had been 6 hours since her heightened state of awareness had stopped. He was happy to see they had removed most of the wires and plugs, but still hated to see Kyoko in this state. Her body had yet to start looking sick. Though he was glad of being fed by tubes and drips and she was breathing alone. If you ignored all the equipment she could almost be sleeping he thought as he held her hand in his.

"Kuon..." Her voice was raspy and faint. He hardly dared believe he had heard it at first, but seconds later Kyoko's eyes were fluttering open.

Kyoko opened her eyes as the lights blinded her, forcing her to shut them again and groaned slightly. She had called out hoping Kuon would be there. Her throat felt like ash as she tried to force her mouth to create some form of lubricant so she could at least try and alleviate the dry, scratchy feeling.

"Kyoko?" the voice was soft, yet sweet to her ears. Even through her eyelids she could see the lights had dimmed so again she tried to open her eyes.

Looking up into the face of the man she loved Kyoko smiled brilliantly. "Kuon!" she repeated again as with trembling arms she pulled him down towards her, hugging him close.

"I thought I'd lost you." she managed to choke out as tears ran down her face. Kuon pulled away from her hold slightly, fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Kyoko how did you?...When did you?...How do you know my name?"

Kyoko's breath hitched as Tsuruga Ren looked down at her with black hair and brown eyes. For a moment as if trying to hide the fear, he must have been feeling his public persona. The words Jun and Rick had told her rolled in her head.

"_Kyoko when you go back you're going to find that not everything is as it seems or as it had been." _

Was this what they had meant. All she had learnt was correct, but the world she had known was not?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**hehe so what do we think so far? :P**

**More to come...**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**


	2. Awake

**ust a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my beauties!**

**Glad people like the idea of this,**

**as I said this was in tight competition for the ending**

**which is why I decided to write both :)**

**We'll it seems we may finally be getting some good luck,**

**we may have found a new house to live in sorting out contracts ect Friday and then will be finishing packing and moving so sorry guys but all stories may stop for a while but I will still be working on them :) **

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko's breath hitched as Tsuruga Ren looked down at her with black hair and brown eyes. For a moment as if trying to hide the fear, he must have been feeling his public persona. The words Jun and Rick had told her rolled in her head.

"_Kyoko when you go back you're going to find that not everything is as it seems or as it had been." _

Was this what they had meant? All she had learnt was correct, but the world she had known was not? Kyoko watched Ren's face as his eyes shifted across her own. Her own confusion and fear must have been showing as he gently took her in his arms and held her close to his beating chest.

"I'm not angry Kyoko, but I need you to tell me how you found out? Who told you?" Kyoko felt better being in his arms, but still her heart was racing. She tried to figure out just what was going on.

"The President told me." she answered simply. Kuon looked at her, shock written all over his face.

"When did he tell you this Kyoko?" Kuon asked looking and sounding desperate. She couldn't see his face as she was still pressed against his chest, but his heart gave away his fear and anxiety.

"About 3 months ago, just after the accident on set." she told him quietly and she felt Kuon stiffen slightly.

"Which set Kyoko?" his voice was little more than a whisper now. It made her heart clench. If everything she knew was a lie just how far back did the lie go? She wondered as she snuggled closer into Kuon's chest, seeking the warmth he was offering her. Here was the security and comfort of something she knew, a feeling she loved.

"Sakura Dreams. The set fell and you saved me." she whispered in return. She felt Kuon relax below her as his arms tightened around her.

"Kyoko, that was only 3 weeks ago and I'm sorry, but I didn't save you as well as I meant to. You hit your head when I pushed you away and you've been sleeping since the accident." Kyoko's heart began beating rapidly with every word he spoke.

Her memories whirled through her mind as she tried to tell herself he was wrong. This was a dream or maybe Kuon was lying to her... But what reason did Kuon have to lie? The more she tried to understand the more upset she became.

"Where's Rosa, Kuon? Where are Mom and Dad?" her questions continued.

She asked if Mom and Dad had Rosa or was she at Kanae and Yashiro's place? Could they go home with Rosa? The more she asked the more stress and fear she showed. She was almost shouting, begging pleading for Kuon to remember, for it all to have not been a dream. She didn't want a reality where Kuon and Rosa were not apart of it. In the end when the nurses and doctors arrived it was to a very irrational young woman. Sedation was required to calm her.

* * *

Ren sat with his head in his hands. The memory of the woman he loved waking up and calling him by his true name still swirled in his mind. How had she known? He had called Lory to tell him of the developments in Kyoko's condition and had been just as shocked by Kyoko's revelation as Ren himself had been. Now as Lory entered the waiting room he found a very scared looking man.

"How is she?" Lory asked when Ren looked up at the sound of someone entering.

"They had to sedate her. The doctor said it won't last for long, but she was in such a state they were scared she would harm herself. She kept asking about someone called Rosa. When I asked if she meant her necklace bearing the diamond I bought her, she became even more upset telling me I should remember Rosa. Then she got so stressed she was muttering about how Rick said all she had learnt was true, but Jun had said it was all not as it seemed." the tears were clear in Ren's eyes now as Lory too collapsed into a chair completely stunned.

"Please Boss tell me what the possibility is that she used those two names? Tell me this is all a big joke." Lory's eyes were wide as if someone had suddenly shined a bright light directly at him in a dark room.

"I can't Ren, I just can't."

Ren nodded his head as he cried silently into his hands. Kyoko's words had brought his awful past crashing down upon him like a sudden storm. Only the thoughts of how much he needed to protect Kyoko, help her understand what ever she was going through kept him from slipping into the near catatonic state as he had done so many times before. Lory's heart at the mention of his wife's name had clenched. It had been such a swift shocking pain Lory momentarily wondered if he was about to have a heart attack. But the look in Ren's eyes seemed to draw out of him a strength he kept reserved for his love of his talented children of LME, the love of his family and friends. He needed to be the father figure now, to be the strong one not only for Ren, but for Kyoko too and that was what settled Lory's heart back to normal.

"We will work this out Ren." Lory stated. His voice so much more calm and controlled than he felt internally, but it did not waver.

"We will help Mogami-san through this." Ren nodded slightly as Lory rubbed the young man's back.

Ren acted so old, he acted so strong and mature that people often forgot he was little more than a child. Ren was only 22 years old! He was world wise yes, but still he had the head and the heart of a man his age and he also needed comfort and support. This is what Lory gave him while they waited. Waited for the verdict on the woman they both loved in different ways. Lory couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Kyoko and how those two names had come into the picture. He had prayed to Jun of course as he always did asking her for advice on what to do, on how to handle Kuon who had almost fallen apart after the accident. Was this her answer? Was this her help? He had to wonder as they sat together in silence. The door opened suddenly and both men stood.

"Dr Benkia, any news?" Lory asked as soon as he recognised the doctor who smiled at the two men. They had both become regular figures in the hospital, especially Tsuruga who appeared to be blaming himself for Kyoko's condition.

"I think it is best we sit and talk with Mogami-san. She is calmer at the moment. Still partially sedated but she is asking for you both to be present while we talk." both Lory and Ren nodded following the doctor from the waiting room and back to the room where Kyoko was waiting for them.

* * *

Kyoko felt calmer now. Her head was light and airy. She had been amazed when Doctor Benkia had come in and introduced himself. The name was the same but this doctor was not the same man she knew so well during the last 3 months. Everything but his voice was different. The Dr. Benkia in her dreams had short brown hair, brown eyes and had been in his late 40's she would have guessed. This doctor had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. His brown eyes were a few shades lighter and he appeared to be in his early 30's. His appearance had alarmed her slightly, but the known voice was also in its own way settling. He had informed her she had been asleep for 3 weeks and 2 days since the accident. They had been concerned due to the fact she still had increased brain activity during that time, but they had been unable to wake her. He had also answered a few of her simple questions and informed her when the president had arrived and that Ren was in the waiting room. She had asked him if they could be present when he asked her a few more questions and he had readily agreed. Now lying there awaiting the man she loved and her boss she tried to understand.

A few things seemed to be falling into place. The fact it would seem in this world there was no Rosa played on her heart terribly. She had wondered if maybe everything had been a dream. Kuon's love? Their love? But she remembered these things could be classed under the learnt category couldn't they? She hoped they could, as only Kuon's love was keeping her from a madness she felt burning in her soul at the loss of her daughter. The door opened silently, But Kyoko instantly caught the movement.

"Are you ready for us Mogami-san?" the man who had called himself Dr Benkia asked.

She nodded her head at him and smiled when President Lory entered her heart stopped when he was followed by Kuon or should she call him Ren. In this world it seemed Ren wasn't confabulated. So does that mean she is? Kyoko wondered about this trying to remember what she had been told about Confabulation. She remembered it was when a person believed without a shadow of a doubt in what they were saying. Not intending to lie, but believing their memories to be correct. Well if she thought about it now, she knew that some of her memories must not be real. She had of course woken up to Ren and not Kuon. It appeared she had been sleeping for 3 weeks and not living for 3 months. So as she knew there were discrepancies and alternate explanations plus what Rick and Jun had told her, she concluded she wasn't confabulated. She hoped she would be able to tell fiction from fact. Ren smiled at her sweetly and her heart that seemed to have stopped moments before began beating again, but this time at an increased rate as she smiled back at him.

"Hello Mogami-san, you've had us all worried young lady." commented Lory as he crossed the room and patted Kyoko's hand lovingly.

"Sorry President." she said bowing her head in apology.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. As long as you are OK that's all that matters to me." he patted her hand again before taking one of the seats by her.

Ren looked torn with what he should do. Kyoko almost giggled at the look of confusion in his eyes as she patted the bed beside her.

"Come here Ren." Lory hid his surprise well, but he watched as Ren approached the bed sheepishly. He looked at Kyoko and then at the bed beside her.

"Are you sure Mogami-san?" he asked.

Her openness with him was astounding on many levels, but still he was worried. Kyoko would never have even considered this before the accident which Ren still blamed himself for.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure Ren." she added with a smile.

Ren felt like his heart was trying to break loose from his chest. With the way she smiled at him did this woman know what she was doing to him? He gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. Kyoko sighed and grabbing one of Ren's trouser pockets gave him a swift derisive pull making him sit further onto the bed. Lory almost chuckled at this action, but hid it with a cough.

_It seems Kyoko has finally worked a few things out_. Lory thought as he watched the girl link her fingers with Ren's who looked completely flabbergasted by all of Kyoko's actions.

Though Lory noted the small smile on his lips as he accepted her touches. Kyoko wasn't feeling as brave as she made out, but now with Kuon by her side she felt more able to deal with what was to come. Even if Kuon wasn't the Kuon of the last 3 months he was always one of the only people that made her feel safe, so linking their fingers she looked up at them all ready for their interrogation.

"Now Kyoko as I said before my name is Dr Benkia. If you are able I would like you to tell me everything that you can remember from the accident and things that happened after that. Well if you are able."

All eyes were on her now. Taking a few moments to contain her welling emotions she decided that she might as well tell them everything. The slightest squeeze from Ren's hand filled her with the confidence she needed before she began her story. She told them all her memories that she had for the last 3 months. She asked Ren through eye contact if she was able to reveal his name before the doctor. Ren had given her permission with a small nod of his head. When it came to Kuon telling her of Rick's death Kyoko omitted the story. She also told them Kuon had told her the reasons he had come to Japan without explaining exactly what she knew as her small hands grazed over his broken watch. Lory never missed the silent conversation or gentle touches between the pair. Kyoko wove an amazing story though Lory had no idea how she knew some of the details she would otherwise never have been able to know, but somehow did.

When it came around to the second accident on the hillside, she had omitted telling them what she and Kuon had been up to prior to the accident of course. She wondered what to tell them. The words Jun and Rick had spoken were in her mind. So omitting a few more details she simply said how she had been told that.

_"When you go back you're going to find that not everything is as it seems or as it had been."_

Dr. Benkia then proceeded to question Kyoko. The questions were not hard but at the same time she wondered what he was learning from them.

"In all my years, I've never heard of such a lucid account after being in a coma." Dr Benkia admitted taking a few more notes. "It has been known of course for people to dream and such when in the condition. But to live out an entire life in that state, I do believe it has never happened. I will need to speak to a few people about this. How do you feel Mogami-san?" he asked standing up and checking her charts.

"I feel OK." she said again omitting the terrible hole she felt in her chest where she knew Rosa should have been. He nodded before saying he would be back to check on her later. Lory stood just after the Dr left.

"I will need to make a few phone calls, Mogami-san." Kyoko nodded and smiled, but just as he was about to open the door Kyoko decided she needed to tell him now before the thoughts faded.

_"_President?" Lory stopped and looked at her, she looked anxious, but he could see the strength in her eyes when she raised them too him.

"I met Jun today sir." she said simply as Lory watched her wide-eyed.

"I met her at Mermaids Point. She asked me to give you a message." Kyoko cleared her throat twice then closing her eyes she repeated the message word for word.

"I want you to tell Lory to get his ass in gear and accept Ten. She is a wonderful woman and good for him. But if he keeps running away from her she will soon be snatched away by someone else. Tell him I love him and always will, but it is time he allowed himself to love again. How can he preach love if he doesn't follow his own advice." Kyoko opened her eyes slowly to find Lory in silent tears. Kyoko's heart constricted, but she had done as she had been asked "She really does love you, sir and she just wants you to be happy."

Kyoko watched as Lory turned and walked out of the room not saying a word. She felt a stab in her heart but knew she had done the right thing.

Ren was still sitting on the bed beside her. His hand was still linked with hers though he had not spoken a word since Kyoko had started her story.

"Kuon?" she whispered gently.

He turned to Kyoko his eyes full of so many emotions. She wondered if he would collapse from overload at any moment, but she had to ask. She had to know.

"Do you love me?" she asked in the same whisper.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**So will Ren/Kuon admit his feelings?**

**How will Lory take his dead wife's word's?**

**What really happened to Kyoko and is there a reason **

**to her new found knowledge that shouldn't be?**

**:) well I hope you liked this chapter, as I said at the top**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, as my life**

**is looking like it will be hectic the next few weeks!**

**But I will try and remember I love you all! **

**Neh xxx**

_**Comments and reviews please**_


	3. A Dream Come True

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my beauties!**

**Well I did promise to try and at least complete confabulation,**

**I'm meant to be packing :P**

**but I need to relax my mind before I get started on that.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Kuon?" she whispered gently, he turned to Kyoko his eyes full of so many emotions, she wondered if he would collapse from overload at any moment, but she had to ask. She had to know.

"Do you love me?" she asked in the same whisper.

Kuon looked at Kyoko. From his eyes Kyoko knew this was not Tsuruga Ren she was sitting with now. It was the man who in her dreams had taught her the beauty and wonder of love. Kuon's face relaxed then taking Kyoko's free hand in his own he faced her full on. Kuon no longer saw the fear or confusion he had once beheld in Kyoko's eyes. He noted how the word itself rolled from her tongue like one who had never felt the sting or heartbreak that could be caused by the foolish use of the word. It took only a moment to realise Kyoko was ready now. Ready to love and to receive love in return. Taking a steadying breath Kuon organised all the words he had ever wanted to tell this wonderful woman before him. He felt the slight tremble in her hands. She was afraid, but it was no longer him she was afraid of.

"No matter where you go Kyoko, no matter what I always have and always will love you."

Kuon would have said more if the small body hadn't collided with his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck and soft pink lips pressed against his as Kyoko kissed him with the fierce urgency she felt. She had lost Rosa and in a way she had lost Kuon. Ren was not ready yet to cast off his public role she knew this and would never force him to do something he didn't want to do. She had lost the family she had become to love so deeply. The mother and daughter talks with Julie, having Kuu so close by he could pop over and talk about acting while she cooked. She had lost so much it hurt her deeply. No matter how much she had lost Kyoko was eternally glad at what she had gained: the man in her arms. The warm feeling in her heart and the simple knowledge that all things that had been could be again, she just had to follow her heart.

"Kuon." Kyoko said when she finally pulled away from him.

He looked as if he was in his own la la land. Kyoko chuckled ruefully as Kuon tried to pull himself together.

"Wow!" was his only word as Kyoko laughed harder.

"Kuon?" she tried again, this time his eyes showed she had grabbed his full attention.

"I have a message for you also Kuon." her words fully snapped Kuon out of his euphoric state.

"For me?" he asked swallowing hard.

Kyoko smiled and nodded as she pulled Kuon's right hand towards her she slowly unclasped the watch he wore there.

"He told me 'Go make my boy happy and tell him that I'm glad he finally understands my magic.' You know he never blamed you Kuon, it was you who blamed yourself. Tina's words that day were said in anger and distress. Have you ever tried to speak to her?" Kuon looked as if he was about to cry as Kyoko slipped the watch onto the bedside table. He gave the slightest shake of his head. Kyoko smiled at him again as she raised his hand and kissed his wrist right on the pressure point where the watch had rested for so long.

"I think you should Kuon, if only to allow yourself to let go. You were not the man who murdered your best friend. He was the man who died for you and trust me Kuon there is a big difference."

When Lory went to re-enter Kyoko's room half an hour later, it was to see a weeping Kuon on Kyoko's shoulder as she soothed the man. Kyoko caught his eye and smiled. Lory took that as a sign she was OK so left the room again, deciding a cup of coffee and some rest were in order. It was while sitting in the private waiting room where all was quiet for a few moments when Lory found his mind slipping. His eyes were closed and even though he had just drank the coffee it did nothing to keep him awake. Lory walked through the dream world and found himself in a place he had been so many times before, but in recent years he had avoided it like the plague.

"Hello my love." said a voice he had so often heard in his dreams, but refused to believe was truly there. He turned slowly and there she stood, as beautiful as the day he had first laid eyes on her.

"Jun." he whispered, his voice almost being cast away entirely by the wind as she smiled at him serenely.

"I see Kyoko gave you my message. I'm glad I got to meet such an amazing young woman." Lory was too shocked to really reply as Jun smiled once more.

"Don't be so stiff Lory, we don't have much time. Kyoko's words have opened your heart again to love. This is the only reason I can be here at all, you old coot." the name calling seemed to snap Lory from his speechless state.

"Now see here woman, you're only as old as you feel!" he stated back as Jun laughed.

"Now that's the Lory I know and love." the smile on his wife's face soothed him as he strode forwards and without thought pulled her into his arms.

"How could I ever love another as much as I love you Jun?" he asked as Jun held him back with a tinkling laugh.

"The monster of love. The one and only love crazed man who has yet to realise every love is different and no love will ever be felt in the same way. You Takarada Lory should have been Love Me member number one!" Lory chuckled through the tears cascading down his cheeks.

"I suppose I deserve that." Lory said quietly as Jun nodded into his chest.

"Love her Lory, love my best friend and find out just how different every love is. Then when your time comes I want you to come and tell me all the amazing things you have learnt from loving her. Never forget Lory I loved Ten too. I will always love you both and want nothing more then for both of you to live out the rest of your lives happy together." Lory held Jun tighter, he could feel her tears on his chest, knew how much courage it was taking to say her words. He too now had to find the courage to let the first woman he had ever loved go for the second time.

"Our time's almost over now my sweet." Jun said as she slowly pulled away. Lory wanted to drag her back to him, but with a shake of her head and a watery smile he refrained.

"This is how it is meant to be my love. Just promise me you will do as I ask. Think of it as my final request." Lory could barely see Jun any more through his tears. She appeared to be glowing as her shape blurred and for the final time he felt her soft lips against his cheek.

"I will always love you my sweet and remember your promise." With that Lory suddenly found himself staring into two brilliant brown eyes.

"Are you OK darling?" Jelly Woods asked as she handed Lory a tissue and a cup of steaming coffee. Lory truly looked at the woman before him for the first time. He could feel the tears leaking from his eyes, but made no move to brush them away as he put down the coffee and the tissue on the coffee table beside the chair. Pulling the small, slim woman onto his lap he buried his face into her hair.

"It is now that you're here." Lory whispered. Jelly smiled as she stroked Lory's hair with one hand then caressing his cheek.

"And where else would I be?" asked the quiet and confused yet happy make-up witch.

"Nowhere. You're never allowed to leave my side again." Lory said in a very firm serious voice which made Jelly shiver, yet at the same time filled her with happiness. She snuggled deeper into the broad, warm chest of the man she had loved for years.

"I'm not going anywhere darling. I will always be here with you." Lory breathed in the smell of her hair deeply.

"Promise?" he whispered again as Jelly pulled away from him for a moment so she could look Lory straight in the eyes.

"I promise Lory." her eyes betrayed no emotion other then the deepest love and devotion. Jelly would never lie to him, he knew this and deep down he had never stopped loving the woman before him even if he had tried his hardest to deny the feelings.

"I love you Ten." he whispered softly.

Jelly's eyes filled with tears. It was the first time she was truly able to believe those words when Lory had spoken them. "I love you too."

* * *

No one was ever truly able to explain what really happened in those 3 weeks that Kyoko was unconscious. Sometimes Kyoko would even ask herself if she ever truly woke up? Maybe there were millions of parallel universes all interconnected by the smallest action and somehow she had travelled between the two. Or maybe somewhere there was another Kyoko who held a growing Rosa in her arms along with her own Kuon. But really even when Kyoko did think this she would only smile and shake her head. She missed Rosa terribly, the hole was always in her heart no matter how much Kuon tried to fill it. But all sadness passes and all darkness leads to light if only you take the time to look. Kyoko continued to grow and shine brightly in the acting world, right alongside her friends, family and the man she loved. Still maybe there is a little bit more to my tale still yet to be told...

* * *

"Come on Kyoko-chan, you're doing great! Just one more big push for me!" the midwife insisted as Kyoko held the hand of her husband of 5 years.

"You're doing amazing honey! Just one more big push and our baby will be here." Kuon said squeezing her hand, being the constant support and encouragement he had always been.

Kyoko was breathing harshly. She was exhausted, cranky and in immeasurable pain. As another contraction ripped though her body, she put all her efforts into the next push crying out as she did.

"I can see the head!" Kuu squealed in excitement as he trained the handheld video recorder on his daughter-in-laws private area.

"Otou-san if you dare show anyone that video, I will personally see to it you never get time to spend with your grandchildren." Kyoko's inner Mio cried out in between heavy breathing.

"Hai Hai." Kuu said, not really paying attention to the threat as he was too excited by the drama unfolding before him.

Kyoko half wondered why she had allowed him to record this at all as the midwife told her to breathe and be ready for the big final push. Kyoko was ready when the contraction hit and she pushed with all her might. Her feelings went into that push while Kuon held her every second, never once letting go of the woman he loved. The cry that filled the room was like music to both of their ears as their child took its first lungful of air and cried out its arrival to the world.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri! You have a beautiful baby girl." the tears leaking from all of the eyes in the room were tears of pure joy as Kuon cut his little girl's cord and she was placed on Kyoko's chest. No one would ever disagree that this was the true magic in the world.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" the midwife asked as she watched on at the proud couple.

Kuu had gone to break the good news to the waiting friends and family in the private waiting room just down the hall.

"Rosa." Kuon and Kyoko both said together as they smiled at one another.

"What a beautiful name." the midwife said before leaving the two parents and there newborn daughter.

There was a soft knock at the door and moments later Julie came into view.

"Is it OK if we just come and say hello?" she asked with an award-winning smile on her face. Kyoko nodded as seconds later a small, blond-haired, blue eyed boy collided with Kuon's legs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Uppy uppy." Toru there 3 year old son demanded of Kuon. He smiled down at the young boy who looked so much like himself before scooping up the young terror and lifted him onto the bed gently besides Kyoko.

"Mommy!" Toru cried and seemed to be about to throw himself at his mother who smiled at him warmly.

But Toru stopped at the sight of the small bundle in her arms. The awed look on his face had everyone in the room smiling as Toru looked between his mother and new baby sister.

"Mommy, it's a baby!" he said in a very cute, excited whisper. Kyoko nodded her head at her son's excitement and smiled at him.

"Yes Toru, this is your little sister Rosa." Kyoko said in the same excited whisper as Toru's eyes grew even wider. His small, chubby face the picture of pure joy.

"Rosa's here!" he cried out loud as the three adults smiled and laughed together.

Kuon placed a calming hand on his son's shoulder and smiled down at him when Toru turned to face him.

"Yes Toru, meet your little sister Hizuri Rosa." Toru smiled down warmly at the baby.

"Love you Rosa." he said placing the smallest kiss on his sister's uncovered face. Rosa stirred slightly and opened her bright golden eyes, as tears sprang into the eyes of all the adults present.

* * *

Kuon leant over and kissed Kyoko's forehead.

"You're amazing." he whispered as they watched Kuu and Julie fawn over their new granddaughter a few hours later.

Toru had gone home with his other grandparents, who just happened to be the Okami and Taisho of the Darumaya. She had asked the former landlords who she loved so dearly never to be apart from her life. Loving her like a daughter, they had happily been the parents she had never had. The Taisho had even beaten Kuu to walking her down the aisle on her wedding day. Kyoko just smiled up at Kuon.

"I always knew she would come one day." Kyoko answered in barely a whisper.

Kuon smiled at his wife. He knew that even though she was a wonderful mother and loved Toru more than anyone ever could, she had always wanted her Rosa. Kuon knew that even though Rosa had been what Kyoko now said was a dream. She had held a very special place in Kyoko's heart and now finally that place was complete. They had their perfect family, their perfect home and in his case the perfect children and wife.

"I love you Kyoko." Kuon said nuzzling her hair as Kyoko sighed with contentment at her husband's touch.

"I love you too Kuon." she answered as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

She had done it, Kyoko realised as she watched the smiling figures walk away into the sunset. Jun and Rick waved happily to her as they passed from sight. Mogami Kyoko, the plain and boring girl from Kyoto, had found her happily ever after alongside her prince. For as she would always tell her children and grandchildren in the years to come: Every little boy and girl are princes and princesses, you just have to be able to believe and dream.

Fin

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well there you have it guys :)**

**this is the last chapter of**

**the alternate ending.**

**I wanted to have Lory get a little happiness this time too,**

**so hope you don't mind :P**

**and yes I do know I use the name Toru**

**a lot for Kuon and Kyoko's children **

**but hey I think its a cute name XD**

**Hope you enjoyed reading**

**Neh xxx**

_**Comments and reviews please**_


	4. Confusion AN

**So I've had a question about the this ending and the confabulation and what really happened with Kyoko and Kuon.**

**Laloveanime ****9/18/13 . chapter 3**

**Loved the ending and the story. But I am soooo confused. So in this world Ren was never confabulated? there was no Rosa? no Yashiro/Kanae? plz explain**

**In this scenario yes , it appears there was no confabulation at all.**

**well not in this world at least, so there was no Rosa and with no Rosa and no confabulation **

**there would have been no Kanae and Yashiro, but still if Rosa finally came along for Kyoko**

**and actually was her birth child what's to say through Kyoko's encouragement,**

**Kanae and Yashiro did not get together?**

**I know its rather an open ending with questions like this, but isn't that the fun of stories?**

**you get to imagine your own idea's?**

**I suppose really thats what Fanfiction really is, adding your own idea's and stories to open ended questions :)**

**The way I wrote this ending and the way i personally see it is,**

**Kyoko was actually dreaming the entire time, hence my reference to**

**R.E.M (Rapid Eye Movement) which is something that happens when people dream.**

**It is thought that in a state between waking and sleeping is when we dream,**

**but thats not saying this dream wasn't worked by other powers.**

**who is to say this dream was not worked and created by people who loved and cared for the people around Kyoko?**

**Who is to say the dream was not created by Jun and Rick as a way to mend the broken hearts of the people they cared about?**

**I could never really tell you what to believe, but I like to believe there are other forces in this world that help us in our times of need and these work in mysterious ways :) **

**I'm not religious though I don't see religion as a bad thing,**

**and i hate to think that my life is already planned out for me by fate.**

**but who is to say both of those things do exist? **

**and who is to say that everyone's idea at the end of this story will be the same :)**

**love always**

**Neh xxx**


End file.
